Robin gets Wicked
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Bayonetta joins the Smash family and she has her eyes set on Pit, unfortunately a certain tactician becomes a road block in her path, and things start to heat up for the worst between the two. PitXFemale Robin


**What's up ladies and gentlemen, and 2016 has finally arrived. The only thing I'm looking forward to this year is to play as Bayonetta in Smash 4. I have played the two Bayonetta games, and I enjoyed them tremendously, however I didn't get the chance to finish them. I will finish them soon, but right now I'm just anxious to play as the beautiful Umbrea Witch in Smash. For today, Bayonetta finally enters the Smash Mansion and joins the family..and things are already get a little heated between her and Robin concerning Pit, things aren't going to go well. As always if you got any feedback on my stories, go ahead and leave a review, that would be much appreciated. If you enjoy my fanfics, go ahead and favorite, that's always nice too. So without further adieu, let's get wicked darlings!**

 **Bayonetta's P.O.V**

Super Smash Bros, a tournament where fighters from other universe come together and duke it out against each other to see who's the best, and I am the final competitor who will enter the fray. The invitation was quite a surprise, two floating gloves just came from the sky during one of my shopping dates with Jeanne and offered that I join into the Smash Mansion and compete in the tournament. My interest was peaked, the idea sounded like a lot of fun so I agreed, I said my farewells to Jeanne telling her to watch over Enzo while I'm gone and make sure he's a good boy. The hands teleported me to Smash City in front of the Smash Mansion where I was greeted by the famous Super Mario.

"Ahhh Bayonetta, I would like to welcome you to Smash City. It is a great honor to have you join our family, and I'll promise you'll have a comfortable stay in the mansion." Mario smiled.

"Mario dear, so nice to see you, Peach has told me a lot about you." I said.

"She has? What did she say about me if you don't mind me asking?" Mario asked a little worried.

"Not to worry, she said nothing negative at all about you. In fact, she kept mentioning about how sweet you are and how she's glad that you stayed with her after thirty years of putting up with all her kidnappings."

"Aww, you know I'll do anything for my Peachy. Yeah sometimes I have to take a few drinks and maybe have a smoke break once in awhile because all I get is another one of her diabetic cakes." Mario groaned sadly. "I still love that woman, she is one of a kind."

"Hmm, well you know...she did mention something about giving a 'special reward'." I smirked.

Mario looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, I guess I could tease him a little. "Special reward?"

"Why yes, she recently bought this very wonderful outfit, and she would love to try it on for a "special occasion"." I winked at Mario, he started to get a little excited.

"Really?! Mama mia, I have to know more about this occasion!" Mario smiled widely and eyes glowed like star.

I giggled a little. "I shouldn't say anymore, spoiling is just no fun. Where's the fun in a surprise when you're already anticipating when it's going to happen?"

"...You have a point, why do you have to tease me like that?" Mario blushed

"It's always fun to tease, although not for the one who is getting teased." I smirked. I looked up at the Smash Mansion, I was impressed by the structure of the house. "So this is the Smash Mansion? It looks very lovely."

"Home to fifty-four fighters, pretty extensive and large family. You would make fifty-five, I think you'll fit in just fine, we're all a bunch of weirdos anyway." Mario shrugged.

"Are you saying I'm weird?" I raised my eyebrow at Mario.

"Well geez I don't know, a butterfly witch from the fifteenth century that hunts angels using guns has heels does sound pretty off."

"Oh sarcasm huh? You should watch how you talk to a lady Mario, my pets wouldn't mind feasting on Italian stew." Mario started to sweat and shake in fear.

"H-h-how about we enter inside and we can get you comfortable?" Mario laughed nervously.

"That's more like it, can't wait to get settled in." I smiled.

The Smash Mansion was even more wonderful from the inside, I enjoyed the choice of color and décor of the living room.

"What a lovely home you all have here." I said.

"Well don't get so used to it being so clean around this place, some crazy antics always seem to blow up half the mansion. I'll be right back Bayonetta, I have to go check out on something, make yourself at home." Mario walks upstairs to attend to his business.

I continued to look around the mansion and something managed to catch my eye, an angel came into the living room with a holding a jar of cookies. _"Wasn't expecting to get my hands dirty so quickly, oh well." I thought._

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Oh boy, I can't wait to sink my teeth into your chocolate chip goodness." Pit said to the jar of cookies. Pit stopped as he saw Bayonetta in the room staring at him with a smirk, Pit felt a little uneasy with Bayonetta staring at him, he places his cookies on the floor. "Uh...hi there." Pit waved, Bayonetta just kept staring at him and smirking, it was starting to creep Pit out. "Master Hand did mention a new fighter would join us, that must be you. I'm Pit, nice to meet you." Pit walks up to Bayonetta and extend his hand for a hand shake, Bayonetta responds with a back hand to Pit's face sending him flying into the wall.

Pit holds his head and groans in pain. "So much for a warm welcome." Pit said. Pit looked up and started to shiver with fear a Bayonetta approaching him. Bayonetta lifts Pit up by his chiton, her smile looking very sinister.

"Nice little act you try to pull on me, however it isn't nice to deceive a woman." Bayonetta said.

"W-w-what are you talking about, I-I-I was just trying to say hello." Pit started to sweat.

"Hmm, out of all the angels I've seen, you are by far the cutest." Bayonetta caressed Pit's face giving him goose bumps. "Unfortunately, I can't allow any angel to roam around scott free, they're already enough of burden on my rear end." Bayonetta takes out her gun Love is Blue and points it at Pit. Pit started to breathe heavily and struggle to get out of Bayonetta's grasp, Bayonetta rest her finger on the trigger and was on the verge to pulling it until...

"HEY!" someone yelled. Bayonetta turns around to see an angry Robin behind her, Bayonetta raised her eyebrow at Robin. "Let go of Pit immediately." Robin said. Bayonetta lets go of Pit and Pit runs to Robin and hugs her.

"Oh thank goodness you came, s-she just attacked me." Pit said as he took cover behind Robin.

"Hmm, well this is rather interesting." Bayonetta said.

"Who the hell are you?" Robin asked.

"My, a feisty one are we? To get introduction out of the way, I am Bayonetta. Would you like a lollipop dear?" Bayonetta offered a lollipop to Robin.

"Forget your lollipops." Robin slaps the lollipop away from Bayonetta's hand. "My name is Robin, and I'm going to say this once to you. Don't ever put your hands on Pit again, or else." Robin threatened.

"Threats, oh how scary." Bayonetta got up close to Robin's face and smirked at her.

"I'm warning you, I want you to stay away from MY boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? With an angel? That's intriguing, got yourself a cute one as well." Bayonetta winked at Pit. Pit gulped in fear while Robin growled at Bayonetta's actions. "Okay, I won't harm Pit, however I won't hesitate to harm you. Just like many others, you're going to learn the consequences of what happens when you fuck with a witch." Bayonetta gave a smile before walking away from Pit and Robin.

"Hmph, who does that witch think she is?" Robin pouted. "Well hopefully she'll leave you alone, right Pit?" Robin turned to Pit gawking at Bayonetta's hips as she walks. Robin got angry and slaps Pit on the back of his head.

"Owww! Sorry, I couldn't help it." Pit cried in pain.

* * *

Bayonetta was sitting outside having some tea with Peach and Zelda, she was sharing some advice on "improving your relationship with your partner".

"B-bondage?!" Zelda blushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be afraid, bondage is actually very exciting. Chains, whips, gaggers, paddles, duct tape, you've got show your partner who's the one in control." Bayonetta smirked.

"Um, don't you think that bondage is a little too forceful and painful?" Peach asked.

"It's not if he's following my orders and enjoying the pain. Nothing like a few scratches and bruises to get your adrenaline rushing." Bayonetta giggled.

"I-It's okay Bayonetta, I think me and Link are fine where we are." Zelda said.

"Speaking of Link, he's coming this way." Peach pointed at Link who was approaching the ladies.

"Hey ladies, and nice to see you again Bayonetta." Link smiled.

"Oh Link, it's nice to see you to, I want to thank you also." Bayonetta got up from her seat and walked behind Link. Link started to grow tense.

"For uh...for what?" Link asked confused.

"For letting me play with your "Master Sword." Bayonetta said.

"Link...what is she talking about?" Zelda started to grow angry.

"Zelda...I-I-I don't...I don't know what she means." Link started to sweat.

"Course you do Linky. I also have to say, your sword has a lot of endurance, and it's very...very...large." Bayonetta whispered the last word.

"W-w-w-wait Zelda, she didn't actually mean my di-" Zelda gets up from her seat and hits Link with magic sending him flying into a tree, leaving a crack on it. Link was left on the ground unconscious, Marth, Falcon, and Cloud stood over Link checking his health.

"Man, that Bayonetta woman sure looks dangerous." Cloud said.

"Tell me about it, this is a first I've felt general fear towards such a woman." Marth said.

"Well one thing we can all agree on, is that she is one fine sugar mama." Falcon chuckled. Suddenly, Pit comes from behind the three men.

"Falcon are you nuts?! That witch is pure evil, she tried to kill me earlier. She also uses her provocative attitude and sex appeal to weaken her prey, and then finally striking when they fall for her tricks." Pit exaggerated.

"Look at her Pit, men would die to have a chance with a woman with that figure." Marth said.

"Well...you're right. I can't control myself, every time she's around me and start shaking a trembling, even when she hasn't said a word. I mean look at her curves, and the way she walks and...and...boobs." Pit slumps.

"Bayonetta is making you go crazy, if you need any help avoiding her, you could ask Robin to back her off you know." Cloud suggested.

"That's a dangerous move Cloud, we don't really know what this woman is really capable of doing to her opponents." Marth replied.

"She said herself that she wouldn't hesitate to hurt Robin, I don't want Robin to die because of me, I'd be the worst boyfriend ever. It also doesn't help that Robin is super jealous of Bayonetta, and having Bayonetta flirt with me is driving her bonkers." Pit sighed.

"Pit, the best thing you should now is to protect Robin from doing anything irrational before she gets herself killed." Marth said.

Link started to regain his consciousness, he stands back up on his feet and groaned in pain. "That woman is really...damn...wicked." Link rubbed his head.

"Well maybe I should go over there and give her the taste of the Falcon." Falcon smirked and walked towards Bayonetta.

"Uh Falcon, I don't think you shou-" Cloud tried to warn Falcon, but Marth interrupted him.

"No let the idiot go, he has to learn things the hard way." Marth said.

Falcon made his towards Bayonetta and tapped on her shoulder, Bayonetta turned around and raised her eyebrow at Falcon.

"Hey there sugar mama. Get it? I said that because your over six hundred years old, I crack myself up." Falcon chuckled. "Anyways, enough beating around the bush. What do you say to a date with the amazing, the almighty, the handsome, the manly, Captain Douglas J. Falcon." Falcon winked at Bayonetta.

"Hmm, I'll ask Madama Butterfly what she thinks of you." Bayonetta said.

"Alrighty then, what does Ms. Butterfly think of the great Captain Falcon." Falcon then got an uppercut from a giant fist from the ground and was sent flying to the sky.

"Hmph, guess that's a no on the date." Bayonetta fist bumps the giant fist. Bayonetta looks around and catches Pit in her vision. "I'll go see what my little friend is up to." Bayonetta began making her way towards Pit.

"Oh no, she's coming this way, shield me." Pit went behind Marth, Link and Cloud, the three swordsmen moved aside.

"You're on your own Pit, just...stay safe." Cloud said. Pit gulped as Bayonetta approached him. Bayonetta backed Pit up to a tree and leaned over him, leaving her chest slightly exposed for Pit to see.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Pit shook in fear.

"What, I can't come to over to have a lovely conversation? I just can't help but admire how cute you are, cute enough to be my play thing." Bayonetta ran a finger under Pit's chin.

"I-I'm not anyone play thing." Pit blushed.

"Not yet anyways. Now, how do you feel about spankings?" Bayonetta smirked. Pit started sweating and froze up, he felt helpless.

* * *

Robin was stressed. All Robin had in her mind was Bayonetta, it made her angry that her boyfriend is being flirted on by some witch that just arrived in the mansion, she needed someone to talk to. Robin sees Palutena on the balcony, Robin walks over to Palutena to try and see if she knows anything on Bayonetta.

"Excuse me, Lady Palutena? May I speak with you for a moment?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin, nice to see you. Boy, you seem very stressed, is something troubling you?" Palutena asked.

"It's the new fighter, Bayonetta, I want to know some things about her."

"I could definitely give you some information. Bayonetta is an Umbrea Witch who possess the talent of Bullet Arts, a fighting style that combines both melee attacks and gunfire along with her Wicked weave."

"You mean...she also uses her to attack people?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"It's very weird indeed, but that witch is nobody to mess with. Most of her methods of finishing opponents involves using the demons she summons, or...torture devices."

"Sounds scary." Robin shuddered.

"It is kinda spooky to think about. Is there any particular reason you asked for info about her?" Palutena wondered.

"Well that old hag is going around flirting with Pit, and it's really been driving me off the wall. I really want to fight her to show her what happens when you mess with my boyfriend. Although hearing all those things about her, that may be a very risky idea."

"That is a problem. I understand your situation completely Robin, but I recommend you avoid any physical altercation with Bayonetta, any fatal mistake will be your last."

Robin looked down with a gloom look and sighed. "Okay Lady Palutena, I'll try my best to avoid any-." Robin cut her sentence short after catching a glimpse of Bayonetta up close with Pit cornering him on a tree. Steam started to fume from Robin's head and she quickly ran downstairs. Robin started to approach Bayonetta with an Arcfire tome in her hand, Robin stopped for a moment and looked at her tome, a smirked formed on Robin's face. Robin threw the tome at Bayonetta's head trying to catch her attention.

"Who the bloody hell did that?" Bayonetta turned around to see Robin staring back her with a grin.

"It's strategy you old hag, I throw a book at your head, you get distracted, and Pit escapes from right under your nose." Robin laughed. Bayonetta turned to see Pit running quickly inside the mansion screaming like a mad man, she looks back at Robin and walked up to her with a angry look on her face. The two women stood face to face with each other, Robin looking up at Bayonetta with a grins as Bayonetta looks back at her with a stern look.

"Listen here little girl, this is adult business between Pit and me, it's none of your business." Bayonetta said.

"See that's where you're wrong, because it is my business. Pit is my boyfriend, and no six hundred year old bimbo is just going to come in and take what doesn't belong to her."

"Bimbo?! You have no idea who you're fucking wi-" Bayonetta started fuming with anger

"What's the matter, did I struck a nerve in you?" Robin interrupted as she smirked.

Bayonetta took a deep breathe to calm herself down. "I shouldn't be letting you getting me, you're just some bratty kid who's clearly insecure about herself. I know what this is about, you're afraid that I'll take Pit away from you, afraid that Pit will just leave for a more mature woman likr myself." Bayonetta smirked.

Truth is Bayonetta was right, Robin did fear that Pit would just abandon her for Bayonetta, but she was going to let that show. "Pffttt, I'm not jealous of you, although I do wonder what magic you use to keep your baggy old boobs from sagging." Robin laughed.

"Okay, enough talk. Later today, you and me in a one on one brawl, what do you say?"

"Alright then, you're on witch."

"I hope you've prepared yourself, because I will bring hell into that battlefield, and leave you in the dirt begging for a savior." Bayonetta smirked. Robin smirked back at Bayonetta and then slaps her across the face. Bayonetta stood there, her hand on the cheek Robin slapped her on, didn't look back Robin who still had a smirk on her face.

"See you on the battlefield." Robin walked back to the mansion leaving Bayonetta alone outside.

* * *

Pit was in the living room pacing and panicking, Robin was going to have a fight with Bayonetta, Pit fears that Robin may get killed. Dark Pit watched as his brother panicked, Dark Pit walks up and slaps Pit in the face and holds him by his arms.

"Get a hold of yourself Pit, you panicking like a mad man isn't going to save Robin. Look, why don't you just convince Robin to drop this whole fight?" Dark Pit suggested.

"You don't think I've tried Pittoo? Robin is determined to go out there and fight Bayonetta, she'll die in that battlefield." Pit sighed.

"Hmm, well I guess it's time to start thinking ahead for a funeral."

"Pittoo! You're not making this any easier!" Pit cried.

Bayonetta walks into the living room, Bayonetta smiles as she sees Pit, but then looks at Dark Pit and begins to feel intrigued. Pit gulped at the sight at Bayonetta, Dark Pit just kept his emotionless expression.

"Why Pit, I never knew you had a twin, and he's a dark angel too, very adorable." Bayonetta said.

"So you're Bayonetta huh? You already look like a whole lot of trouble." Dark Pit said.

"You have a lot of attitude on you, I like that. How would like to be my little play thing along with Pitty?" Bayonetta winked at Pit. Pit walked behind Dark Pit to avoid contact with Bayonetta.

"Sorry lady, you're not really my type. Besides, I already have a strong woman I'm happy with, I don't want anybody else."

"Aww, what a shame." Bayonetta pouted. "Well if you ever need mama to take care of you, I'll be around. If you will pardon me, I have a little girl who needs to be punished, care to watch?" Bayonetta walked away from the angel twins and headed to the battlefield.

"This is not going to be an enjoyable sight to see, might as well see how this go." Dark Pit walks follows Bayonetta to go find a seat in the crowd, Pit soon follows behind.

 _"Robin, I pray you'll be okay." Pit thought._

* * *

Everyone in the mansion came to the arena to see Robin versus Bayonetta, the two were fighting on Omega Arena Ferox. Bayonetta stood on the left side of the arena while Robin was on the right with Rob behind her.

"Sister, you're going to lose this fight." Rob said.

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement Rob." Robin said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think this is a very reckless decision of you? You'll get killed."

"Rob, I have to show this witch what happens when you mess with my boyfriend, I think it'd be best if you just sit back and let me do this."

"Alright them, don't get JV3'd." Rob sighed.

"Don't worry, this fight will be over quickly." Robin smirked.

3! 2! 1! GO!

Robin charges up her thunder tome, Bayonetta shoots the book out of Robin's hand, leaving a giant hole on the book. Robin panicked for a moment, Bayonetta dashes at Robin and grabs her.

"This is payback from earlier." Bayonetta started to hit Robin with a fury of bitch slaps across her face, Bayonetta let's go of Robin and Madama Butterfly's fist hits Robin in the face sending her flying. Robin lands flat on her on back right next to Rob.

"You're right, this match will be quick." Rob smirked.

"Not. Fucking. Now." Robin growled. Bayonetta steps on Robin's guts and lifts her up by her collar.

"Can you please not kill my sister, she's a little crazy and can't think straight sometimes." Rob pleaded.

"Hmm.." Bayonetta stares back at Robin for a moment, she uppercuts Robin and Mamada Butterfly's heels stomped on Robin's back slamming her back down to the ground face first. "I'll see what I can do hun, but no promises." Bayonetta picks Robin back up and starts hitting Robin with swift punches and kicks, Bayonetta does a cartwheel kick and gives Robin a gut punch that causes her to cough up blood. Bayonetta slides kick Robin sending her flying into the air, she then jumps and start hitting Robin with After Burner Kicks, as the two descended from the air, Bayonetta shoots Robin to keep her juggled in the air. Bayonetta landed on the ground, but keeps juggling Robin in the air with her bullets, she stops shooting Robin and Robin started to descend, Bayonetta catches Robin and proceeds to powerbomb her on the floor. Robin screamed in pain as she felt her bones crack.

Pit watched from the crowd in horror, his body has been shaking since the beginning of the fight, he couldn't bare to see Robin in pain. "This is bad...this is really really bad." Pit said.

"Did you expect this battle to turn out any other way? Bayonetta is ruthless and gruesome, Robin had this coming to her." Cloud said.

"Cloud is right. Robin didn't think this through, she basically went into battle without a strategy, you know, something you don't do as a tactician." Dark Pit said.

Bayonetta watched as Robin struggle to stand on her two feet and laughs. "Still not giving up? Pretty foolish of you darling."

"S-s-shut...shut up!" Robin swings her Levin Sword at Bayonetta, Bayonetta dodges with eases at the last possible second, putting Robin in Witch Time. "W-w-what the hell, why am I so slow?!" Robin panicked.

"Time for the grand finale." Bayonetta smirks. Bayonetta starts throwing strong punches to Robin's face, she then punches Robin in the gut and knees her in the face. Madama Butterfly's fist came from the ground and uppercuts Robin sending her in the air, Bayonetta combos with aerial kicks and finishes Robin with an axe kick to the head. Robin slammed face first into the ground, her bodied laid there lifeless, bloody, and battered. Bayonetta walks up to Robin and crouches down to her, she takes out a lollipop and lifts Robin's head up by her hair.

"What happened to all that trash talk earlier? Face it, you know you can't beat me." Bayonetta smirked.

Robin started breathing slowly and heavily, her face was bruised, noses was bloody, and she had a black eye. "I...hate...you!" Robin growled.

Bayonetta took her lollipop and puts it in Robin's mouth, she tugged on Robin's hair and slams her face down to the ground. "Oh well, guess this is the end." Bayonetta points her gun at Robin with a finger on the trigger.

"NO! STOP!" Pit jumps into the arena and gets between Robin and Bayonetta, Pit shields extends his arms and shields Robin. "Don't hurt Robin anymore please, I'm begging you Bayonetta, let her live for me please." Pit pleaded.

Bayonetta lowers her gun at Pit and sighs. "Okay fine, I'm not one to show mercy but, I'll let it go for just this once. I guess this fight is over, I'll see you later Pitty." Bayonetta winks at Pit before she takes her leave. Rob walks over to Pit and Robin with a healing staff.

"You can heal her back to full health right?" Pit asked.

"Yes I can, stand back." Rob heals Robin back to full health and she started to regain consciousness. Pit helps Robin back on her feet.

"Oh Robin, are you okay?" Pit hugs Robin. Robin stood there with a sad expression, she pushes Pit off of her which made Pit frown.

"Some girlfriend I am, can't even defend her own boyfriend." Robin cried. Robin ran away from Pit and runs back to her room.

"Robin..." Pit lowers his head in sadness.

Rob puts his hand on Pit's shoulders. "Just...give her some time to get her mind back together, I don't think she can face you right now." Rob walks away from Pit, leaving him by himself on the arena with a hurt expression.

* * *

Night time fell, Robin was sitting on her bed in her room, her mind was still on her fight with Bayonetta. Robin cursed at herself, she felt pathetic, weak, she was disappointed that she couldn't fight back, but the worst of it all is that...she failed to defend Pit. Rob came into the room, Robin turns away from Rob not wanting to lectured, Rob sighed at Robin. "You stood no chance against Bayonetta." Rob said.

"Rob, I don't have time for your teasing." Robin rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not teasing, I'm letting know the cold hard fact. What's wrong with you Robin, this isn't the sister I know, because my sister would never do anything as reckless and stupid like what happened today. Palutena told me the warning she gave, you completely disregarded it and let your insecurities and jealousy take control over your mind, you were told how dangerous Bayonetta was and what do you do, you slap her in the face and put yourself in an unwinnable fight. You almost got killed, all because of flirting. Do you not have any trust in Pit?"

"What are you talking about, of course I trust Pit."

"You doubted him, don't you understand that Pit loves you to death. There isn't a day when he doesn't mention how happy you make him, how beautiful you are, all the great times you share together, Pit is loyal to you. He has a hard time living a day without you, and you think he was just going to throw everything you've done together for some woman he just met. Pit is afraid of Bayonetta, he wants nothing to do with her, if he really didn't care for you, he would've fell for Bayonetta's flirting and left you by now. How could you be so thick in the head, how could you be so stubborn?"

"You don't understand Rob!" Robin screamed and turned to face her brother. "I do love Pit, I love him with all my heart, he makes me the happiest girl in the world, but do you know how it feels when someone like Bayonetta walks in and starts flirting with your lover. Look at her, she's a man wet dream, she has the charms to take Pit away from me, I feel like I can't compare to her. What could Pit ever see in me when Bayonetta is the perfect ideal woman, you don't understand what it's like to have someone miles better than you try and take the one you love."

"...You think I don't understand? That's where you're wrong sister, the way you're feeling right now, it's how I've been feeling everyday with Shulk." Robin looked down on the ground. "That's right, I still question everyday why Shulk still stays with me when there's so many other better guys than me. I never thought I was never worth Shulk's love, but he's showed me time and time again, that I mean so much to him. He shows me everyday how much he loves me, everyone who's approached him with romantic advances, he denied them for me, he stayed loyal to me even when I felt like I don't deserve it. I trusted that Shulk loves me and he does, he rather die than to go a day without me, and I feel the same for him...he makes me happy Robin." Tears began to fall from Rob's eyes, Robin couldn't look at her brother. "So if you think I don't understand how you feel...think about how I've been feeling." Rob leaves the room leaving Robin alone.

Robin stood there, she felt so sick in her stomach, how could she have been so blind. Robin sat down resting her back on her room door. Outside of the room Robin heard to voice, one of them was Pit, the other was..Bayonetta.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with me Pit?" Bayonetta asked.

"No, leave me alone please. You hurt Robin today, and I'm not happy about that at all. Could you please just go?" Pit pleaded.

"Oh alright, goodnight Pitty Pat." Bayonetta pats Pit on the head leaves Pit by Robin's room.

Pit knocks on Robin's door, Robin choses to stay silent, she wasn't ready to face Pit. "Robin...it's me Pit. Are you okay?" Silence was the only response Pit got, he sighed sadly. "Well if you can hear me, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway, I want you to know that I will always love you Robin...and...all I want to do is make you happy. Goodnight, I'll see you later." Pit leaves Robin's front door and goes to his room with a sad expression.

Robin started to cry and sob, Pit really does love and care for her, and she let her insecurities get in the way of seeing that. "I'm so sorry Pit. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you too. Please...please don't leave me." Robin just kept on crying, she wishes she could've realized sooner that Pit is loyal to her, she doesn't want to hurt Pit anymore...

 **What a pretty ruff day for Robin huh? This isn't the last you'll see of the rivalry between Robin and Bayonetta, things can get uglier from here. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and the introduction of Bayonetta into my universe, you have any feedback don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Till then, see you all again, and cheers to a wonderful year for Smash Bros.**


End file.
